Nigel Griffin
|name=Nigel Griffin |kanji= |romanji= |race=Human |birthday=December 12 |age=12-13 |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Blue |hair=White |blood type= |unusual features= |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations= |marital status=Single |relatives=Wataru Griffin and Shun'ō Griffin (Parents,deceased) Ridhwan Griffin (Older Brother) Armaan Griffin (Older Twin Brother) Nymphadora Griffin (Cousin) }} |alias=The White Doctor The White Griffin Dr.Griffin |magic= Nigel Griffin is Armaan Griffin 's younger twin brother,Wataru Griffin and Shun'ō Griffin 's son and Ridhwan Griffin 's younger brother .He is a Mage and a member of Fairy Tail Guild .Armaan along with Nigel are the child prodigies of their guild. Appearance Nigel is short, has blue eyes and short, spiked, white hair. Personality Since Nigel's older brother Ridhwan Griffin kept a number of book he read his books with his twin brother Armaan Griffin .Despite the books being more advanced for children,Armaan and Nigel were able to read them as if they were a story meant for a children.The books Armaan and Nigel read mostly contained about illnesses and medicine.Once the 2 Griffin Brothers found out about a close childhood friend of theirs, Nuryn Kuroki 's illness,they decided to work hard in order to find a cure for Nuryn. Despite failing in finding her cure,they kept working hard until they were able to cure Nuryn.While researching about Nuryn's cure they came across other illnesses and found a way to prevent from getting that illness.Because of that they became the child prodigies in medicine and illness.Their hardwork also showed that they wouldn't give up,even if they failed as well as showing how much they cared for Nuryn. Nigel's personality is arrogant, selfish,a bully and prone to make fun of his own comrades. He believed himself to be the strongest member of Fairy Tail, and looked down on those he considered weak, heavily reprimanding their weakness and even resolving to hurt them whenever they stepped on his path.Nigel seemed to care very little about his fellow guild mates, usually suggesting that they had to give him something in order to acquire his help.The only things he appeared to truly care about were the strength and reputation of Fairy Tail, as he had resolved to make it the strongest Guild in the country, and got enraged every time someone made fun of it. Although as a child Nigel was a truly kind boy.The reason for his personality today is because of his parents' muder.The only people who he respects and cares for,Nigel loved his parents deeply and was very attached to them.He often visits their grave,would fight his twin brother Armaan Griffin for not visitting their grave often and ask why his personality didnt change.Despite their current relationship,Nigel does show respect for Armaan such as addressing him as Nii-san,but he revealed his respect to a childhood friend of their's Nuryn Kuroki History Nigel and his older twin brother Armaan Griffin were born to Wataru Griffin and Shun'ō Griffin on December 12,12 years after their older brother Ridhwan Griffin was born.The 2 Griffin Brothers joined Fairy Tail Guild at the age of 5. At a young age Armaan and Nigel read books that were kept by Ridhwan.Despite the books being more advanced for children,Armaan and Nigel were able to read them as if they were a story meant for a children.The books Armaan and Nigel read mostly contained about illnesses and medicine.Once the 2 Griffin Brothers found out about a close childhood friend of theirs, Nuryn Kuroki 's illness,they decided to work hard in order to find a cure for Nuryn. Despite failing in finding her cure,they kept working hard until they were able to cure Nuryn.While researching about Nuryn's cure they came across other illnesses and found a way to prevent from getting that illness.Because of that they became the child prodigies in medicine and illness. His parents Wataru and Shun'ō were childhood friends with [[John Hale , Hinagiku Hale , Mustafa Kuroki and Fahima Kuroki their children Jasmin Hale , Soraka Hale , Abbas Kuroki and Nuryn Kuroki were childhood friends with Armaan and Nigel.When Armaan and Nigel were younger,they were always followed by large men,sometimes they asked The Griffin Brothers question.Although one day when their older brother Ridhwan visited these men they stopped following Armaan and Nigel but Ridhwan had to move away. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Equipment Relationships Armaan Griffin Armaan and Nigel are twin brothers,Armaan being the older one and Nigel being the younger one.When they were younger,their relationship was much more friendlier.The 2 Griffin brothers often played with each other and competed with each other.But all of this ended when their parents were murdered.After Nigel saw no change in his brother's personality,he would fight his twin brother for not visitting their grave often and ask why his personality didn't change.Now they argue often about the best way to go about things,considering each other as enemies and are more hostile with each other. They still consider each other as rivals,but more violent now.Despite their current relationship,Nigel does show respect for Armaan such as addressing him as Nii-san,but he revealed his respect to a childhood friend of their's Nuryn Kuroki .Also they are close enough that each would readily and willingly give his life for the other. Nuryn Kuroki Nuryn grew up alongside Nigel since their early years which means they consider each other as both siblings and childhood friends .The books Armaan and Nigel read mostly contained about illnesses and medicine.Once the 2 Griffin Brothers found out about Nuryn 's illness,they decided to work hard in order to find a cure for Nuryn.Despite failing in finding her cure,they kept working hard until they were able to cure Nuryn.Their hardwork showed that they wouldn't give up,even if they failed as well as showing how much they cared for Nuryn. Nuryn is one of the very few people Nigel would express his feelings to after his parent's death,telling her that he has respect for Armaan.They also understand each other since their parents passed away at a young age for them. Trivia Nigel's character is based from Draco Malfoy of Harry Potter,Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail(The actual series) and Toshiro Hitsugaya of Bleach. Nigel's first appearance is based from''' Fate Averruncus''' of Negima! while his second appearance is based from Nāga of Beelzebub. Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Male Category:Ichihime-UsagiBara Category:Smillingflower